School
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: La adolecencia, escuela y familia puede ser dificil como comica. ¿Y que mejor que pasar aquellos maravillosos dias de tormento con tus amigos?
1. Castigo y amistad

Hola! por si alguien esta volviendo a leer esto es por que he editado el capitulo ^^U

Este fic va a ser una serie de Oneshot de los personajes de Pokemon en torno colegial! siempre ame los colegiales :DDD Como que me siento identificada :333

No va haber mucho romance, va a ser mas amistad, pero si hay romance o algo de "accion" (que nadie es santo en la adolecencia XDXD) le advierto que soy muy fanatica del yuri y yaoi, pero tambien de el hetero... puedo poner de todo XDXD

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece TTWTT Si no seria yaoi XDXD

Espero que les guste el primer capi :333

* * *

Castigo y amistad:

Ash miraba sin mucho interés la papeleta que tenia en manos, suspirando al leer el papel que se le impuso por "mala conducta".

¿Qué mala conducta? Si lo único que hizo fue crear una guerra de comida…

…

…

OK… si se merecía el castigo, pero él tenia un buen motivo por el cual hizo aquello.

Gary Oak…

El chico al cual considera "su mejor amigo"… bueno, Gary no era una mala persona; lo ayudo varias veces, pero llegaba a ser TAN molesto que en cualquier momento (lo cual todos sabían) Ash explotaría.

A veces se insultaban, otras, Gary ponía al frente su poder en ese colegio por ser nieto del director y en otras, solo se ignoraban.

Esta vez llegaron a tal punto de querer golpearse, pero sabia que si hacia eso seria peor su castigo, así que atino a hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

…

Lanzo lo primero que tenia cerca y lo primero que tenia cerca era su plato de pudín… y así inicio todo.

Después de él haber lanzado el postre y este cayendo en la cara de Oak, el castaño le iba a lanzar la ensalada, pero Ash la esquivo y el plato cayo en la cabeza de Paul. Al segundo, debido a que le embarro el cabello tambien, Dawn cogio su soda y la lanzo contra ellos.

Conway, para seguir a su amada (no correspondido) lanzo otro plato hacia ellos, logrando esquivarlo provocaron que casi cayera sobre Misty y esta agarro a la primera persona que pasaba a su lado para usarla de escudo… y esa persona era Trip… y asi es como un idiota (Barry) grito GUERRA DE COMIDA.

Lo ultimo que recuerda es todo lo comestible (y una que otra charola) volando por los aires.

Cuando la consejera Cinthia vino a detener todo pidió al responsable de aquello provocando que todos señalaran a Ash el cual estaba gritándose con Gary miles de insultos.

- Ash…- escucho un susurro.

El moreno llevo su vista a la persona que lo llamo y bufo fastidiado.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto tratando de evitar el golpearlo.

-Yo…- se veía algo indeciso, pero decidió hacer algo que dejaría en claro a Ash lo que iba a decir; estiro su mano frente al moreno, mostrando lo que tenia en esta.

- ¿Pero que…?- Ash miraba curioso la papeleta que llevaba el castaño en manos- Gary… tu…

- Si, si, lo se… eres mi amigo y yo te provoque, merecía algo de la culpa… sin mencionar que Dawn estaba molesta por que la pelea le malogro el cabello y me iba a delatar de todos modos, solo adelante lo inevitable- trato inútilmente de excusarse. Ash sabia que Dawn no seria capaz de hacer algo asi, por eso río ante el tonto intento de su amigo de mantener su orgullo.

Gary puso expresión indignada, para luego echar a reír también.

Ash se hizo a un lado para darle permiso a su mejor amigo y este pudiera sentarse, lo cual hizo.

Y sacaron conversación sobre la guerra de comida hasta que el director abrió la puerta de su oficina y le dio pase a los dos futuros castigados.

* * *

XDXD Si, lo se XDXD fue raro, pero siempre ame las guerras de comidas XDXD

Reviews? El botoncito esta bonito y me anima a seguir escribiendo XD

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :D


	2. Diseccion y video de parto

Hola! Hace tiempo que no venia por FF con este fic :D Este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior y es comedia. Habran capitulos que no necesariamente suceden en la escuela. Incluso incluire temas familiares (mas o menos me estoy ideando algo para Ash :D). Espero que les guste :D

Agradesco los lindos reviews :D

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece TTATT

Protagonistas: Ash, Bianca, Trip, Paul y Gary, pero mas protagonicos son Ash y Bianca.

* * *

Disección y video de parto

- Hola, soy Bianca, pero tú ya debes saber eso ¿no?- sonrío la rubia de oreja a oreja sentada al frente del chico.

La hora del almuerzo era uno de los momentos mas esperados por los alumnos y Ash no era la excepción. Le gustaba pasar momentos con sus amigos y no tan amigos (Trip y Paul). El moreno es la clase de persona muy sociable, motivo por el cual sus amistades son abundantes. Muchas de sus amistades no se conocen tanto entre si, pero otros se llevan bien.

- …- el pelimorado no había alzado la vista de su plato y seguía moviendo su cubierto de un lado a otro en un suave y pequeño movimiento.

- Esto…- Bianca se puso algo nerviosa y Ash suspiro, no le sorprendía que Paul ignorara radicalmente a alguien… y que no comiera. El plato del pelimorado estaba prácticamente completo y este apenas probó bocado.

Ash, Bianca y Paul no eran los únicos en esa mesa. También estaban presentes Trip, Gary, May, Ritchie, Iris y Drew.

- Que raro que no me reconozcas- trato de seguir una conversación la rubia- yo si te conozco a ti.

Aquello llamo levemente la atención de Paul, quien levanto la vista de su charola y vio a la chica con un poco de extrañeza.

- ¿De donde se supone te conozco?- el pelimorado cambio su expresión a desinterés, pero no quito la vista.

La chica rubia sonrío ante esa pregunta.

- ¿No recuerdas?- dijo señalándose- el año pasado muchos nos vimos obligados a tomar Ciencia Familiar, estábamos en la misma clase- continúo con su sonrisa.

El pelimorado regreso a su expresión extrañada, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Tu no fuiste la que se desmayo en el video del parto?- pregunto.

Bianca abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad y casi todos la miraban con gran sorpresa.

- ¡¿Que?!- se puso demasiado nerviosa y miro a sus amigos con reproche- ese video era muy realista…

- Se supone que de eso se trata- le susurro Ash a Ritchie y este solo se encogió de hombros.

- A mi me a pasado- dijo para si Drew, pero los demás pudieron oírlo y lo vieron al igual que a Bianca.

- Pobre…- Ash río por lo bajo.

- ¡Hey! Bueno, yo pude haberme desmayado y casi ahogado, pero no han visto a Ash en una disección- la rubia hablo con cierto tono malvado y vengativo.

- Claro que si- Gary, Trip y Paul dijeron al unísono, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Cómo…?

- El año pasado compartía biología contigo, pero ahora lo hago con ellos tres- hablo el azabache cohibido y algo avergonzado.

- ¿Qué pasa en disección?- pregunto May algo curiosa.

- Pues…

**Flash Back:**

- No puedo hacerlo…- temblaba Ash con bisturí en manos. Trip veía todo de forma neutral, pero por dentro solo quería utilizar el bisturí en el azabache.

- Típico de un pueblerino como tú, nunca pueden hacer nada bien- murmuro Trip y el mas alto lo miro molesto- bueno, dame esa cuchilla, yo lo hago…

- ¡No! tengo que hacerlo yo, el trabajo es obligatoriamente grupal y si yo no trabajo no aprobaremos.

- Pero ya vamos la mitad de la clase y no has hecho ni un solo corte y lo peor es que no me dejas hacer uno a mí.

- Es… que, ¡míralo!- se escandalizo Ash señalando al ratata en la charola de plata- ¿No te da pena hacerle esas crueldades?

- No me vengas con tu complejo Hippie. Aparte… ¡Esta muerta!- el rubio dejo su expresión de nada y se volvió una molesta, luego saco su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos del cadáver mientras a Ash le daba un tic en la ceja.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto algo perturbado el azabache.

- Esta claro que tomo fotos…

- Eso lo noto... el sentido de mi pregunta es ¡¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza para tomar fotos a un cadáver de ratata?!- Ash lo apunto con el bisturí y Trip retrocedió un paso, regresando a su expresión neutral.

- Las fotos representan el como aprovechamos de esta criatura para nuestro beneficio, en este caso el aprendizaje de jóvenes que lo mas probable es que después de clase se olviden de todo- explico el rubio y Ash rodó los ojos.

- Ahora que me lo explicas esta bien, pero cuando alguien vea esas fotos no entenderán lo mismo…

- Como sea, apúrate y corta. Voy a grabarlo- con una sonrisa cruel puso la grabadora de su cámara y apunto al azabache.

El ojimarron trago duro y volvió a ver al ratata.

- Si Pikachu se enterara de esto, me rostiza…- murmuro acercando lentamente el cuchillo- yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo…

- ¿Aun no han hecho nada?- se escucho una voz

- ¡Ah!- grito el azabache

- Vaya grito mas para varonil, macho- se burlo la misma voz y Ash llevo su vista al frente, hallando los ojos azules de su amigo y enemigo.

Gary Oak.

- Bu-bueno… creí que había sido…- se callo al instante.

- ¿Había sido quien?- pregunto su compañero.

Ash agacho la cabeza y con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza susurro.

- La ratata…

- …

- …

- …

- Generas tanta lastima- hablo de forma cruel Paul, quien era el compañero de Gary.

El castaño no se llevaba nada bien con el que ahora era su compañero en el trabajo de la disección, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que acababa de decir.

Ash, ahora mismo, esta dando lastima.

Trip soltó una risa cruel sin dejar de grabar y esa fue la gota que rebalso el baso…

- Vamos Ash- se animo a si mismo- tu puedes. Puedes ver películas crueles de terror y fuiste uno de los que entro en la sala del hospital donde dejaban ver las pruebas quirúrgicas ¡¿Y no puedes hacer una disección?!- tomo aire, cerro los ojos y sin mas clavo el cuchillo en el estomago del cadáver mientras Trip grababa, Gary veía con cierto asombro (no creyó que su amigo lo haría) y Paul miraba entre desinterés y preguntándose en que momento la "valentía" de Ash se agotaría- lo hice- celebro moviendo un poco el bisturí como recuerda que les indicaron y se puso algo nervioso- yo puedo, yo puedo, yo puedo…- susurraba mientras abría lentamente un ojo para después abrir los dos con espanto- No ¡Ngn! NO PUEDO.

El azabache salio corriendo hacia el lavabo que había en el laboratorio y viro todo lo de su estomago en medio de un escándalo de arcadas.

- ¡Ash! Ahí lavamos los utensilios…- Paul fue interrumpido.

- ¡Vete a tu esquina y...!- arcada- ¡no me fastidies, Paul!- oh si... Ash estaba furioso.

Continuo vomitando bajo la mirada molesta del pelimorado, una de asco del castaño y el rubio no dejaba de grabar.

Sin mencionar que toda la clase o se reía a fuertes carcajadas o veían con algo de lastima.

**Fin flash Back**

Todos en la mesa a excepción de Bianca y lo tres que aparecieron en el relato veían a Ash con burla y asombro.

- Tiene que ser una broma…- dijo May entre risas- no me gusta eso de las disecciones, pero ¿vomitar?

- Eso tambien me a pasado- volvió a decirse Drew y de nuevo todos lo oyeron, pero una exclamación de Trip se llevo la atención.

- ¿Mas de 100 visitas en una hora?- dijo viendo su celular- genial.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la de tez oscura.

- Viendo el video de Ash en la disección que subí a la red- dijo todavía con expresión neutral.

- ¡¿Que?!- Ash corrió a ver la pantalla del celular del más bajo de los chicos y al instante palideció.

Todos a excepción de Gary y Paul también le pusieron los ojos al video.

- ¡¿Por qué subiste el video a la pagina de la escuela?!- pregunto aun medio en shock, pero después se molesto- eso es cruel.

- …- la expresión de Trip se volvió una de molestia- desaprobamos por tu culpa- Ash trago seco ante esa confesión.

- Son unos niños- hablo la chica mas bajita- ¡Wow! Prácticamente esta devolviendo todo lo que comió en la semana- dijo Iris al ver el video y nadie le dio la contraria.

- Pikapi…- el pequeño ratón amarillo miro a Ash desde dentro de la mochila, lugar donde el azabache lo escondía ya que estaba prohibido llevar pokemon a la escuela y Pikachu se rehúsa entrar a su pokeball.

Ash le acaricio la cabeza y suspiro.

- Y no leyeron los comentarios- antes de que el rubio del teléfono pudiera entrar a la sección de comentarios, vio un video que estaba en el grupo de los mas vistos aunque fuera antiguo- ¿Eh? Bel, en este video apareces tú.

- ¿Que?- la rubia trato de ver y Trip acerco el teléfono al centro de la mesa, dejándoles la vista a todos y puso el video.

- ¿Qué momento es ese?- pregunto Ritchie.

- …

- …

- …

- … Fue de cuando se desmayo- murmuro Paul y a diferencia de lo que creían todos, Bianca no se tenso… mas bien, miro el video curiosa.

Ahí se veía a una Bel inconciente en el suelo mientras algunos alumnos se pararon y la rodearon tratando de reanimarla y otros veían curiosos desde su asiento.

- Menudo día eligió la profesora para dejarnos solos en clase- dijo Bel y todos le dieron la razón.

Después se vio a alguien unir sus labios con la rubia y la mayoría ahogo un grito al ver eso, pero se calmaron a ver que después la persona revisaba si la chica volvió a respirar.

- Definitivamente no puedes ser madre- dijo Ritchie y Trip cerro la pagina y su celular- y Drew no puede ser padre- ambos mencionados asintieron derrotados.

- Bueno… halla el lado bueno…- Ash y Bel vieron a Gary con duda- Ash, al parecer eres una especie de hippie protector de los derechos de los pokemon. Si quieres hacer una huelga yo te acompaño, suena divertido- Ash sonrío de forma sarcástica, pero no negó nada- y Bianca… la persona que te reanimo era una chica, que aunque nadie aquí la conozca… tuviste tu primer beso gay, te felicito- sonrío mientras los demás arqueaban una ceja.

- En realidad es mi segundo- admitió la rubia. La sonrisa de Gary se amplio, Paul volvió a su expresión de desinterés, Trip miraba neutral y todos los demás estaban aun mas sorprendidos que antes.

A excepción de Iris, quien solo desvío la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa y recordando "aquel suceso".

¡¿Cómo habían llegado a este extraño momento?!

* * *

1. Por si alguien no entendio, Ash al decirle a Paul "Vete a tu esquina"... lo llamo put* (XDXD).

2. La ultima parte demuestra que el primer beso gay de Bel fue Iris, el como paso no entrare en detalles XD (Quien no a visto las escenas comicas de besos gays en comedias? XD).

Nota importante: Notaron que Pikachu y Ash son totalmente inseparables? (quien no nota eso?) Asi que Ash lo cuela en su mochila XD En algun capitulo pondre ese tema de central XD

Me parece divertido juntar a Ash, Gary, Paul y Trip en una historia. Sus comportamientos chocarian y se crearia de todo XDXD. Definitivamente una diseccion saca lo peor de la gente XD Aunque me dio pena el pobre Ratata TTWTT

Reviews son bien recibidos :D

Nos leemos :3


	3. Apuestas

Hola :3333 traje un nuevo capitulo :D

NekoYaoi Sensei, gracias por tu review, quiza en algun momento haga tu deseo realidad XDXD Presiente que este cap te gustara, no lleva nada de romance, pero es gracioso, ya lo veras ;3

Aquí dejo el cap :3

Protagonistas: Misty, May, Dawn e Iris. Dawn es mas principal.

* * *

Apuestas

Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza viendo la puerta doble con cierto nerviosismo, pero decisión.

- ¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto la peliroja a su lado, lo cual sobresalto a Dawn.

- …

- …

- ¿Me repiten que era lo que debia hacer?- pregunto la peliazul y las otras tres chicas suspiraron.

May se acerco a Dawn y Misty. Iris solo quedo atrás, tratando de no reirse.

- Lo que oiste- esta vez hablo la castaña- ¿Quieres que te paguemos el vestido que viste en la tienda? Tienes que hacer esto- señalo la puerta que tenia escrito en un pequeño letrero "Vestuario de varones".

- P-pero, ¿si estan en interiores?

- Esa es la idea Dawn- esta vez hablo la mas baja, Iris- tienes que entrar ahí o no pagamos.

- …- la peliazul trago saliva- son unas desgraciadas. Volvio a mirar al frente.

Ahora la chica se arrepentia de haber aceptado los terminos de sus "amigas". Y le sorprende la dedicacion con la que idearon todo; es decir, esperar a que la clase de gimnasia de los chicos termine y venir con camara y todo.

Sus deseos de torturarla eran increíbles.

- Bien- volvio a tomar aire- todo sea por ese bello vestido. ¡Aquí voy!

Sin esperar mas corrio hacia las puertas y las abrio, adentrandose y cerrando detrás de ella.

- …

- …

- …

- ¡UNA CHICA!- se escucho un grito horrorizado de adentro y de la nada todo se volvio un escandalo.

- ¡PASAME LA TOALLA!

- ¡¿QUE HACE AQUI?! ¡ESTA PROHIBIDO!

Fuera de los vestidores las tres chicas se partian de la risa por los gritos desesperados de los hombres. Y todos que creian que esas recciones solo eran "femeninas".

¡TONTERIAS!

Pero las risas disminuyeron al oir a su amiga, desde adentro, quejarse. A los segundos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Dawn, quien gritaba cosas como "¡Basta! Esas cosas duelen" y demas.

Dos chicos, ya vestidos, la estaban agarrando a golpes con unas toallas, mientras de adentro se oian quejas y una que otra risa por "la paliza" que le daban a "la fisgona".

- ¡Paul! ¡Trip! ¡Basta!- les grito Dawn, para recibir un "toallaso" en la cara de parte de Trip, lo que la boto al piso sentada.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilos- trato de calmar Misty a los dos chicos que al parecer tienen respeto por si mismos, ya que fueron consientes que lo que Dawn hizo fue un gran atrevimiento (y no de los buenos).

- ¿A que demonios vino eso?- pregunto Ash saliendo de los vestidores sin camisa. Detrás de él se podia ver a varios chicos perturbado y otro matandose de risa o vergüenza. Se pudo distinguir a Kenny al punto del suicidio y a Conwey haciendo una especie del "baile de la victoria".

- ¡Ah!... pues…- Dawn trato de excusarse aun manteniendo una curiosa sonrisa. Seria facil echarle la culpa a sus amigas, pero era consciente que fue su culpa por aceptar esta estupidez… aunque para ser sinceros… le gusto.

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo hiciste. Ire con el director- hablo el rubio mas bajo mostrando su camara fotografica, donde tenia las pruebas de la broma de Dawn. Aquello la sobresalto.

Trip se fue de ahí, molesto, hacia la oficina del director.

Gary salio y comenzo a burlarse de la desgracia de la peliazul y Drew miraba a las cuatro con desaprobación.

- Oigan, no es necesario llegar tan lejos- hablo Dawn algo nerviosa, lo ultimo que queria era un castigo.

- ¡Tu ni hables, pervertida!- le advirtió Paul lanzandole una toalla a la cara, cosa que no le gusto nada a las amigas de estas.

- No me llames asi- le dijo colerica la peliazul, hasta que noto que la toalla blanca tenia manchas rojisas. Aquello la descoloco un poco.

- ¿Decias?- pregunto con burla y desaprobación el pelimorado y la mirada de "incomodidad" de los pocos chicos que estaban ahí, dio entender a la chica. En seguida cogio la toalla y se limpio la sangrre que le resbalaba de la nariz.

Vaya… ¿Quién diria que Dawn tiene esas mañas?

- Puerca- murmuro Paul y nadie se fue en su contra, al menos no en esta ocasión.

- ¡¿Cómo llamaste a mi amiga?!- pregunto Iris, quien decidio hablar al fin.

- Puerca…- Paul hablo lantamente, retandola- ¿necesitas que te lo repita o al fin captaste?

- ¡Ah, no!- la morena se indigno- ¿Quieres pelea? Pues ahora Iris entra. May, coge mi sortija- se quito su anillo y se lo paso a May, esta algo incredula lo coge. Al instante Misty se lo arrebata y detiene a Iris.

- ¡Basta! Iris, vuelve a ponerte tu sortija- le dio la sortija a la menor y esta se lo pone con un puchero- Paul, deja de ser tan perra- esta vez se dirigio al pelimorado, quien iba a contestar, pero Ash interrumpio.

- Bueno, ya todo se resolvera cuando venga el director- Ash suspiro.

- ¿Es necesario recurrir a eso?- pregunto Misty con algo de esperanza, pero Ash solo fruncio levemente el seño.

- Ya, acepto que meti la pata- hablo Dawn, quien en ese rato ya habia terminado de limpiarse la nariz- tambien aceptare el castigo que se me imponga y…

- ¿Sabes? Creo que aun tienes unos minutos hasta que el director Oak se digne en aparecer- May miro su reloj de muñeca, pero levanto la vista al oir un "¡Hey!" viniendo de Drew.

- ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!- grito Dawn desde la ezquina del pasillo y huyendo de su castigo por el dia de hoy.

- …

- …

- …

- … Vaya, no le conocia esas mañanas a Dawn. Me agrada- rio Iris.

- ¿Y a esa que le paso?- hablo Trip, llegando al grupo.

- Huyo- le informo Gary.

- Bueno, igual el director esta ocupado y vendra en unos minutos. De un castigo no se va a salvar.

- Ya, no sean niños- se burlo Iris y todos los chicos la miraron mal.

- Ustedes tambien estan en problemas- informo al final Drew, entrando a los vestidores seguido del resto de los chicos.

Y la puerta se cerró.

- …

- …

- ¡Maldicion!- murmuro May.

- Pero deben aceptar que Dawn se vio renovada al salir de ahí- Iris se rasco la nuca- ya tenemos un castigo asegurado, no perderíamos nada si entraramos…

- ¡No!- le advirtieron al unisono la castaña y la pelirroja- al menos no ahora…- murmuraron.

Y se decidieron a salir de ahí antes que el director llegue. Quiza alcanzarían a Dawn y saldrian a comer por ahí y a disfrutar este dia, ya que mañana tienen un castigo seguro.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos :D


	4. Inicio (Parte 1)

HOLA! Ya llevo un buen rato que no actualizo este fic :DDD Este capitulo como que parece yaoi, pero no lo es :DDD Y los dos personajes principales son Ash y Paul :3

El capitulo lleva el "parte 1" por que habran mas capitulos que se tratara de lo mismo. **El como las relaciones se fueron entabladas. **En este capitulo sera el como se creo la "amistad" (o simplemente el trato a lo "mas o menos") entre Ash y Paul :D

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece u.u

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews ^^ (capitulo especialmente dedicado a NekoYaoiSensei, ya estoy armando el primer cap del fic comashipping que pronto subire :D).

* * *

Inicio (Parte 1)

Muchos se preguntaban como un chico tan _bien_ como Ash Ketchum pudiera ser "amigo" de una _perra_ como Paul Legendre.

Ash siendo un chico tan agradable, amigable y dispuesto ayudar a los demás. Paul un chico tan malcriado, egocéntrico y egoísta.

Pues la verdad todo eso tuvo un mal inicio como todos creen, pero también tuvo un momento donde se dieron cuenta que quizá un mal trato no sea lo único que tienen.

…

- No puedo creerlo- lloriqueaba el moreno sin saber como justificar el cero en rojo que tenia en manos. Un examen de matemáticas desaprobado, mientras el profesor Volkner hablaba de lo perdedores que eran sus alumnos a excepción de unos pocos.

La campana sonó alertando a los alumnos a que ya no tendrían que quedarse oyendo como el maestro rubio les bajaba el autoestima y como una horda yendo a la guerra, salieron disparados de esa aula.

Ash seguía alistando sus cosas, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima a la hoja. Como hubiera querido al menos hacer un punto ¡PERO NO! ¡Tenia que ser como en las caricaturas y sacar un cero bien redondo y rojo sangre!

- Pika…- Pikachu olfateo la hoja y luego vio a su dueño, quien no tuvo problemas de dejarlo salir ya que había poca gente en el aula y ni un rastro de maestro alguno.

- Eres tan idiota…- se escucho una voz a su lado y Ash jura que se le salía el corazón por la boca debido al susto que le provoco aquella voz tan llena de indiferencia y desprecio. Llevo su vista a la persona y vio unos ojos negros y grandes.

- Paul…

No pudo seguir ya que el de cabello violeta lo ignoro radicalmente y paso de largo, saliendo del aula dejando a Ash en blanco.

Suspiro…

- ¿Cuál es su problema?- se escucho otra voz y el moreno ya no se sobresalto, ya que esta voz no se oía nada hiriente. Miro a su mejor amigo quien se acercaba y acariciaba a Pikachu que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir del aula y perseguir a Paul para lanzarle un fuerte impactrueno, pues el pequeño ratón amarillo tampoco siente la compañía o presencia de Paul del todo placentera.

- ¿Su problema? Creo que esta en sus días… es todo.- bromeo el mas bajo sacando unas risas a Gary, quien le dio una palmada en la espalda y se acerco a la puerta.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunto.

- ¡Si!- Ash termino de meter sus cuadernos y con una señal a Pikachu el Pokemon se metió en el bolso. El moreno cerro no por completo (no quiere repetir el error de volver a dejar medio asfixiado a su Pokemon. El joven aun tiene espasmos eléctricos).

Al salir del aula los dos empezaron a caminar directo a sus casilleros por los pasillos concurridos.

- En serio no se como logras aguantar a ese chico… yo ya lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por que tu me pides que no lo haga… y por que no soy alguien violento- Ash lo miro con una ceja en alto- ¡No lo soy!- repitió indignado. Ash solo río y regreso su vista al frente.

Era la pura verdad ¿Cómo fue que ambos se hicieron cercanos o al menos poder aguantarse?

Ash lo recuerda muy bien, aunque Paul le pide (exige) que lo olvide.

**Flash Back**

A lo trece años el nuevo año inicia y por esto hay varios alumnos nuevos.

Ash tiene ese don de hacer amigos de acá a donde vaya. Motivo por el cual se sabe que su comportamiento es de los mejores, pero sin ser un pan de ¿Arceus?… nadie lo es.

El moreno salio apurado del teatro de la escuela donde se llevo la presentación del director Oak. Debía llegar a su clase o se robarían los asientos de atrás. Aprovecharía que todos están en plan de "_¿Como te fue en el verano?_" o "_Te extrañe_" y demás… ya después tendría tiempo de oír las mil y un cosas que Gary, Don genial, hizo en el verano.

Estaba a punto de doblar a la esquina cuando paso lo que uno creería era imposible que le pasara a menos que este en las caricaturas… se choco con alguien.

- ¡Auch!- Ash cayo de sentado al piso debido a que sus pasos eran rápidos. Por misma inercia sobo su cadera que amortiguo el golpe. Levanto la cabeza del piso para ver a la persona con la que se había estrellado, que también estaba sentado en el piso.

Abrió sus ojos algo impresionado por la apariencia de la persona. Cabello violeta opaco levemente largo y completamente despeinado; piel nívea que quedaba bien con sus ojos negros y grandes que recién lo habían visto. Era una persona delgada y no muy alta. Sus facciones eran finas y curiosamente igual de andrógenas que las de Ash. A excepción que Ash tiene esa mirada de infancia conservada (aunque no sea del todo cierto).

- Pe-perdón- se disculpo alterado el moreno y se levanto rápidamente. De un movimiento limpio sus pantalones y extendió su mano al… chico (lo descubrió por la forma de vestir a menos que sea una chica marimacho, pero lo duda. Algo le decía que era un chico).

Se quedo unos segundos esperando a que el desconocido tomara la ayuda, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió un manotazo en su mano y vio al otro muchacho levantarse solo. Ash supuso que quizá el otro estaba molesto.

- Per…- iba a repetir, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Fíjate imbecil!- dijo con tosquedad con una voz notoriamente de chico, no era gruesa, pero si marcaba una pequeña diferencia.

- ¿Eh? Espera, ya te pedí perdón- dijo el otro frunciendo el seño y acercándose un paso. Ahí pudo notar que el pelimorado era uno o medio centímetro mas alto, aunque mas delgado.

- Te oí- gruño el otro volviendo a colgarse el bolso al hombro y continuo caminando. Ash solo se quedo mirando al chico y le molesto aquel comportamiento tan amargado.

-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado ya prácticamente un mes después de ese día y las cosas entre ellos dos no se habían puesto mejor.

Ash descubrió que el nombre de aquel chico era Paul Legendre. Lindo nombre, debía aceptar. Combinaba bien con su físico, pero no con el comportamiento del chico.

Un malcriado, egoísta, indiferente, quisquilloso y no le interesaban los sentimientos ajenos. Sin mencionar que era una perra no importa por donde se le viese. Lo salvable era esa imagen imponente (cuando quería) y fría, también sus excelentes calificaciones.

Esa es la clase de personas que Ash detesta. En especial por que ambos chicos tuvieron sus encuentros en medio de clases y pasillos. Siempre peleando verbalmente hasta tal punto en que Ash suelta palabrotas, por suerte ninguno de los dos era violento o ya se habría dado una pelea.

Aunque es increíble ver que al parecer esa imagen de príncipe de hielo atrae miradas y no solo femeninas. Drew "el príncipe de la escuela" le hecho ojo al pelimorado con la opción de "_probar cosas nuevas_", pero este lo mando al demonio al instante y May no desaprovecha eso para echar en cara del peliverde su fracaso y hacerle la vida defectuosa debido a que su encanto no sirve con todo el mundo. Y "la princesa de la escuela", Ursula, también intento algún acercamiento, pero Paul literalmente la mando al carajo y cito "_Vete al carajo_" fue lo único que salio de la boca del chico cuando esta le propuso varias cosas. Dawn ya se encargo de ser la buena persona y tratar de animar a la pelirosa y SU PRIMER fracaso.

Definitivamente Paul era una persona MUY difícil.

- ¿Ya dejaste de ser tan imbecil? Dudo que ese día llegue o tendremos una conversación que valga la pena al fin- hablo con frialdad Paul, siempre con su seño fruncido.

- Yo también dudo que tengamos esa conversación, pero por que no dejaras de ser una PUTA- era simplemente increíble ver y oír a Ash así de molesto, pero vaya que Paul lograba sacar el lado mas temible del moreno que ni Gary quería meterse en medio.

O si… eso ya se había vuelto rutina…

-o-o-o-o-

Ash sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Sabía que pasar su domingo y mañana del lunes en los videojuegos jugando _**Pokemon Stadium**_ no le haría nada bien. Debió haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando se lo advirtió. Por suerte había tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y dentro de unos minutos le pasaría. Ahora solo quería lavarse la cara y espabilarse un poco aprovechando que los baños estarían prácticamente vacíos por las clases ya que la campana había sonado.

Entro al baño y fue de frente a los lavabos a hacer lo anticipado. Soplo satisfecho al sentir el frío chocar contra su rostro y en su cuero cabelludo.

Se quedo unos segundo viendo hacia la nada en el espejo y sonrío al darse cuenta que su dolor se estaba suavizando, pero se sobresalto al ver desde el gran espejo de los tres lavabos, como uno de los cubículos era abierto levemente y rápidamente cerrado.

¡¿Acaso la leyenda japonesa de Hanako-san era cierta?!... no era posible ya que eso solo pasaba en los baños femeninos y en el cuarto cubículo y la puerta que se abrió era el segundo… aunque depende desde que lado empezabas a contar ¡Que importa! La idea era saber quien estaba ahí y por que no quería ser visto.

Ash se acerco al cubículo y trato de abrirlo con suavidad, estaba cerrado. Definitivamente no había alucinado por la pastilla así que decidió tocar, pero tampoco recibió respuesta.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto y de nuevo nada. Era obvio que la persona que estaba dentro no quería ser vista. Hasta que al moreno se le prendió el bombillo, que según muchos, esta mucho tiempo apagado- Cómo sea…- murmuro con fingido desinterés mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al llegar abrió esta y la cerro aun sin salir del baño, pero guardo silencio para poder engañar a "la victima".

El mismo cubículo se abrió de forma normal y Ash sonrío al ver quien era la persona que salía de ahí.

Paul camino con la vista en el suelo y pasando sus manos cerca de su ojos. Hasta que capto con la presencia de Ash quien al ver al otro dejo de sonreír con burla y paso a mirar con preocupación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con el seño fruncido el pelimorado mientras se dirigía a los lavabos sin esperar respuesta. Antes de siquiera poder tocar la llave del agua una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto el mas bajo aun viendo el rostro de Paul. El chico tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados y las mejillas húmedas y rojizas. Signos de haber llorado.

- …- Paul intento soltarse del agarre, pero Ash seguía insistiendo- no me pasa nada- hablo fríamente.

- ¡Estabas llorando!- el moreno medio grito al instante sobresaltando al mas alto, quien también al instante volvió a fruncir el seño.

- ¡E-eso no es cierto!- miro entre molesto y apenado, utilizando su mano libre para secar el resto de su rostro. Desviando la vista para que Ash no pudiera verlo. Aunque claro que era inútil el intentar eso, estaba más que obvio había llorado.

Ash alzo una ceja un tanto ¿conmovido? Es decir, una de la personas mas frías he indiferentes que pudo haber conocido estaba ahora apenado y prácticamente haciendo un berrinche mientras negaba el haber llorado en los baños.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto seriamente, su voz se había llenado de preocupación, adquiriendo un tono mas grave del usual. Paul lo miro con odio autentico.

- ¡Te he dicho que nada! ¡Suéltame!- esta vez ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tiene e intento liberarse, de nuevo sin éxito alguno.

- Ya cálmate- clamo el mas bajo- dime quien fue la persona que te hizo llorar…

- ¡¿Y si así fuese que?! ¡¿Iras a golpearlo?!- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras seguía forcejeando, pero detuvo sus intentos al ver a Ash asentir con la cabeza y su respuesta positiva.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y por que lo harías?- pregunto agudizando la mirada… en ese instante el moreno abrió los ojos… preguntándose el por que le preocupaba tanto Paul.

¿No se supone que lo odiaba?

…

…

El baño había quedado sumergido en un extraño silencio. Se podía escuchar con claridad el gotear de la gotera perteneciente al segundo lavabo. Paul por simple inercia llevo su vista hacia allí… y suspiro calmando todo su cuerpo.

- No… no es nada- hablo en voz baja, aun con la mirada desviada.

- ¿En serio?

- Es que… no sucede nada, solo… mi hermano es un idiota, es todo- Ash lo miro sorprendido, no sabia que el otro chico tuviera un hermano.

- Oh… ya veo, si alguien te molesta… pues me avisas y yo me encargo que Gary le golpee…- fue interrumpido por… y hablando del rey…

- ¡Ups! Perdón si interrumpí algo- la voz burlona de Gary Oak se escucho en todo el baño y efectivamente, la escena que presenciaba dejaba mucho que pensar…

- ¿Que?- Ash se demoro un tanto en reaccionar- ¡Espera!- pero ya era tarde, el castaño había salido del baño y dejado de nuevo a ambos chicos ahí- …

- Suéltame…

Ash al instante soltó a Paul quien al verse libre abrió la llave del agua y solo mojo sus palmas y después sobo sus ojos, tratando de bajar la hinchazón.

- …

- …

- No me has contestado por que te preocupa- aquello sobresalto al moreno y pensó un momento en una respuesta coherente.

- B-bueno… supongo que debe ver con el hecho de que me preocupo por la gente- dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros- y por que eres un conocido… o algo así…

Paul lo vio atentamente con su mirada fria, la cual había vuelto hace un buen rato.

- Patético…- le dijo sin rodeos y Ash sentía como si la decepción cayera sobre él.

El pelimorado empezó a caminar hacia la salida siendo seguido por la mirada de Ash, pero antes de cruzar la puerta de detuvo y sin mirar al otro chico.

- Pero… gracias- y sin mas salio de ahí dejando a un desorientado Ash.

Vaya… ya hasta el dolor de cabeza se le había pasado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y después de ese día la mayor parte del trato público no había cambiado mucho con la excepción de que ahora las discusiones no duraban a gran medida y parece que Ash trata de tener más paciencia. Sin mencionar que convivían mas… lo cual era extraño, pero se decidieron no hacer tantas preguntas.

- En serio eso deprime…- murmuro Gary con pesar viendo como su amigo no dejaba de lloriquear por la nota sacada, la cual tenía en manos.

- Lo se… pero por eso vine- continuo caminando con poca decisión hacia cierto pelimorado que guardaba cosas de su mochila en su casillero- Paul- el mencionado llevo su mirada indiferente a la persona que lo llamo. Hallándose con Ash.

- ¿Que?- hablo con frialdad.

- Yo…- el moreno levanto el papel que llevaba en manos dejando a la vista su ya sabido desaprobado.

- Realmente patético- el pelimorado dijo insensiblemente viendo con indiferencia lo que Ash extendía.

- ¿Sabes que…?- dijo ya cansado el moreno- olvídalo ¿a quien engaño? Si no paso el examen final es imposible que apruebe el curso y tendré que repetirlo- dijo con un convencimiento que asustaba. Gary alzo una ceja y Paul lo miro extrañado- adiós vida social, adiós videojuego y hola a una madre que solo me dejara salir de la casa para ir a la escuela- se lamentaba rápidamente mientras arrugaba con rabia el papel y ahora literalmente iba a empezar a lloriquear.

El castaño miraba a todas partes sin saber que hacer para animar al más bajo y Paul veía entre inseguro y fastidiado.

- ¿En serio necesitas ayuda?- pregunto tratando de esconder su preocupación. Ash asintió con la cabeza baja y pensando las mil y un formas en que su madre lo castigara- yo… si deseas puedo ayudarte a estudiar…- no pudo seguir ya que al instante el rostro de Ash se ilumino e incluso parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a besar a Paul, motivo por el cual este dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- grito a todo pulmón hallando un espacio de pequeña esperanza.

Gary sonrío… comprendiendo que por esos pequeños detalles se basaba la relación amical de esos dos.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, creo que este es el cap mas largo que hice ^^U

Reviews son bienvenidos :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ^^


End file.
